Brotherhood of Nod
The Brotherhood of Nod, often known simply as Nod or The Brotherhood, is the primary force opposing GDI currently. Ever since its first appearance in late '90s, Nod has increased its power and came closer to achieving its goals. It has been once described as a "religious movement, multi-national corporation and a nation-state, while actually being none of these in itself". Probably the closest definition of the Brotherhood may be that it is a techno-religious military order. It is led by a mysterious and charismatic man known only as Kane. Their insignia is a black-rimmed red chamfered triangle enclosing a black curved scorpion's tail. Aliases of the Brotherhood The organization is also known as "The Brotherhood, The Ways of Nod, or ShaÆSeer among the tribes of Godan." While the word 'Godan' existed prior to the brotherhood, it is unknown which meaning of the term is specifically referred to, so the exact meaning is still unknown. The name 'Brotherhood of Nod' may have come from the Hebrew word Noded (נודד) which means wanderer, and is also the verb of the word Nod. It may be referring to the biblical Land of Nod, to which Cain (same as Kane) is banished: "Cain went out from Yahweh's presence, and lived in the land of Nod, east of Eden." Overview While they claim to have been around since before 1800 BC, it is comonly believed to be an exaggeration. Before the outbreak of the First Tiberium War, the most accepted idea was that it was yet another minor terrorist faction. However, there are several pieces of evidence, among them an ancient burial site featuring Brotherhood's symbolism, that substantiate this theory. When a scandal broke out involving major American defense contractors , it was discovered that Nod had substantial military air, sea and land power. Nod is headed by Kane, known as Jacob Caine by Interpol in the Western world, and as Amir al-Quayym by MI6 in the Middle East. Nod forces are composed of guerrillas from other organizations, mercenaries and conscripts from the territories Nod controls, as well as Nod-indoctrinated pseudo-religious fanatics. Before the Sarajevo central headquarters was identified, Nod was believed to have no central command base, instead operating from multiple individual locations, with posts previously identified in Kuantan, Malaysia; the Ar-Rub' al-Khali desert, Saudi Arabia; Tokyo, Japan and Caen, France. Before the eruption of the war, Nod was believed to back a number of officially-recognized political parties. Among the ones recorded by a top secret UN document are the Fist of Allah party in Jordan, the United We Stand America party in the United States, and the Albion First! party in the United Kingdom, among others. Additionally, they are also affiliated with the following: Irish Republican Party, Islamic Jihad, Khmer Rouge and others. Nod's chief asset is its near monopoly on the Tiberium harvesting industry. Due partially to chance, the alien organism arrived via meteor impact near the Tiber river in Italy and thus the genesis of the name Tiberium. Kane, the self-appointed leader of the Brotherhood of Nod, claims that it was the Brotherhood who found it first and that he named it after Tiberius Caesar Augustus. Tiberium spreads quickly and thrives in temperate to warm conditions. Many of the poorer countries straddling the equatorial regions were hit hardest by the rapidly-spreading substance. The Brotherhood, being anti-Western, tapped into these suddenly-rich nations for substantial control of the Tiberium market. At the time of the First Tiberian War, Nod controlled almost half the world's Tiberium supply at 49%. Compare this with the lacklustre 27% controlled by the G7 nations (sponsors of GDI), and the remaining 24% in the hands of unaffiliated nations. Nod looks at Tiberium very differently than its main enemy, GDI. Whereas GDI treats Tiberium as a dangerous but economically valuable product as well as a scientific anomaly, the Brotherhood sees it as the dawn of a new age entirely. As such, they are much more willing to directly use Tiberium in potentially unsafe ways. Before the First Tiberian War erupted, Nod's fiscal assets were in the range of 255.2 billion US dollars based on audits of seized financial records. Because Nod controls a large portion of the world's supply and they are at the forefront of Tiberium research, they possess incredible leverage in financial operations such as on the London Gold Exchange. Nod was destroyed by GDI, which is detailed in the document First Tiberium War. Kane himself was believed to have been killed at the final stand of the Brotherhood near Sarajevo. With GDI forces swarming in, Kane calmly attempted to escape his 'Temple of Nod'. At the exit, however, the entire Temple was bathed in a bright light—the light of GDI's Ion Cannon. Kane was seemingly vaporised by the light, holding his arms out wide. Some claim that Kane was unaware that it was an Ion Cannon, only that he thought it was God's light. The sight, shown in a security video, haunted the GDI leader, James Solomon, throughout Nod's 'interregnum'. Following the first Tiberian War, the death of Kane caused the Brotherhood fractire into small armies, ruled by random generals. For quite a long time, they fought more against themselves than against GDI. When Kane resurfaced 30 years later they reunited and once again faced off against GDI forces. However, minutes before Kane could launch his missile, Nod was defeated by the Global Defense Initiative. It was then discovered that Kane did not survive unharmed. Large portions of his face were hidden under metal, covering what appeared to be massive burns. This was surprising, as all transmissions from Kane to both Nod and GDI showed a flawless face, although this explainable through the fact that GDI analysis did detect image enhancement in all images that were received. Sometime after the Firestorm Crisis, unbeknownst to Nod, there is a hidden lab filled with human stasis tubes. One of the stasis tubes had Kane in it. Before the Third Tiberium War, Kane returns to the Brotherhood fully unscarred. Details of Nod Philosophy During the First Tiberium War the Brotherhood of Nod was widely regarded by its detractors and opponents to be a quasi-state, quasi-terrorist organization seeking to unite the third-world nations under a pseudo-religious political platform with imperialist tendencies. According to the group's own claim they were a religious Brotherhood of ancient origin which strived for a world of 'peace', 'unity' and 'eternal brotherhood' in which all the peoples of the world could 'face the struggles of life as one', and that human society's full embracement of the alien substance of Tiberium was the key to this revolution. In official statements, Nod specifically stated that it wished to unify the developing countries of the world that have been ignored, abused and neglected by the industrialized nations. Nod's modi operandi during the First Tiberium War however revealed it to be a highly-aggressive and popular neo-fascist, anti-west movement vying for total domination of the world's peoples and resources. During the Second Tiberium War, Nod's religious viewpoints began to place a much larger emphasis on the concepts of 'Divination', a process through which all followers of Kane were promised the means to embrace the 'Tiberian future of Humanity' and subsequently flourish in every imaginable aspect. At the end of the Second Tiberium War the true nature of the Brotherhood of Nod's 'Great Plan' would eventually reveal itself as the complete transformation of all carbon-based life on Earth to Tiberium-based life, through the launch and detonation of a world-altering Tiberium warhead within the planet's upper atmosphere. Nod military doctrine “ It is more important for us to employ intelligent combined-arms tactics than it is for GDI because it is the Pen that is mightier than the Sword. And we are both the Pen and the Sword when skilled modern armies are commanded by intelligent strategies brought upon by a true military strategist...” ::Nod Commander Anton Slavik The Brotherhood's military is centered around the concepts of stealth and speed, prefering outmaneuvering their enemies, attrition warfare, guerilla tactics and subterfuge. The armory of the Brotherhood consisted of lightly armoured, fast vehicles with average firepower, which can outmaneuver and flank the opponent and long-range weaponry, such as surface-to-surface missile launchers or large caliber artillery designed to deliver immense amounts of punishment to the opponent harassed by other units. However, the Brotherhood tends to avoid direct engagements, as their main battle units are significantly less powerful than their counterparts (the Bradley M-2 can challenge a GDI M1 Abrams only with support of four or five of these tanks, for instance), preferring fast, surprise attacks with packs of recon bikes or stealth tanks striking vulnerable, underprotected parts of enemy infrastructure or long range bombardment with artillery and ballistic missiles. Another way in which Nod engages the enemy are media, for example when the Brotherhood managed to cripple GDI operations after triggering a massive scandal concerning the massacre of civilians in Białystok, Poland supposedly done by GDI soldiers. This scandal resulted in UN cutting off funding for the GDI. Another example of information warfare is when Nod operatives attacked the central base of the Forgotten posing as GDI, rallying mutants to Nod's cause by manipulating media reports. Technological level In various ways, the Brotherhood of Nod has always been technologically superior to GDI, an organization backed by and effectively operated on behalf of the United Nations, and, more specifically, th4 G8 economically and technologically developed nations. It is not fully known how Nod achieved such a state of unique technological superiority, though it is often linked to their access to and study of allegedly alien technology, and their monopoly and monopsony on Tiberium, which provided them with vast amounts of wealth, both financially and scientifically. The Brotherhood has constructed, owned, and operated many state-of-the-art research institutes, and hired out research teams globally. Oftentimes, these institutes and related facilities were kept highly secret, and hidden from Academia and especially from national and international bioethics committees. Routinely speculative and occasionally unsafe human experimentation, generally performed upon Nod volunteers, is commonplace at Nod research facilities. Some technologies Nod has devoted particular attention to include: weaponization of LASERs, Directed energy weaponry, bioweapons, chemical weapons, nuclear weapons, advanced robotics, artificial intelligence, various theoretical possibilities for antigravity, stealth technologies such as light-bending electromagnetic fields, advanced and sustainable power generation, reprogenetics, cybernetics and its offshot, brain-machine interfaces. This is in addition to a great deal of research into Tiberium and alleged extra-terrestrial technology, which was often though not necessarily crossed-over with the aforementioned fields for various purposes. Notable Brotherhood members *Kane *Hassan *Slavik *Oxanna *Seth *Vega *Kilian Qatar *Ajay Nod Arsenal History *Nod Arsenal during the First Tiberium War *Nod Arsenal during the Second Tiberium War *Nod Arsenal during the Third Tiberium War Category:Nod Category:Factions